1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latches and in particular to a latch for pickup truck cover doors and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pickup truck covers or "camper shells" are very popular with pickup truck owners and a wide variety of different styles are presently available. The covers are designed so that their lower edges mate with the upper edges of the pickup truck beds for which they are designed. A usable space is thus enclosed between the upwardly-open pickup truck bed and the downwardly-open cover.
Various materials have heretofore been used to make the covers, including fiberglass, aluminum, steel, plastic and wood. Fiberglass offers the advantage of being relatively easy to form into various configurations in suitable molds.
The space thus enclosed is useful for transporting and storing various types of material which can thus be shielded from the elements and securedly locked within the enclosed space. Also, persons and small animals can occupy the enclosed space. Sleeping accomodations are sometimes provided therein, hence the term "camper shell". If conversion to normal pickup truck configuration is desired, most covers can be easily removed.
Ingress and egress to the enclosed space is generally provided through a door mounted on the cover back end and hinged across its top. The door opening in the back end of a typical cover corresponds to the tailgate opening of the particular pickup truck that it is designed for and is positioned directly thereover. Thus, both the tailgate and the cover door may be opened to provide a relatively large combined opening. The present invention is a latch for the cover door and similar applications.
A problem with many prior art pickup truck covers is that their upper rear corners are susceptible to stress and cracking when they are not mounted on truck beds. Because of the relatively large door opening of the typical cover, the side walls are prone to flexure, which can cause cracking around the back upper corners. Such flexure can occur while the covers are being transported, stored or installed. Most commonly the greatest flexure occurs at the back, lower ends of the side walls whereat they provide relatively long moment arms for cracking the cover at its back upper corners.
Fiberglass and plastic shells are particularly prone to such flexure damage. Furthermore, the shells are preferably formed of relatively thin materials to minimize the weight penalty and production costs incurred therewith, which thin materials tend to increase the aforementioned flexure and cracking problems.
A previous solution to this problem was to secure the lower rear corners of the cover together with a chain or similar tension member. However, the chains are generally removed after the cover is installed and are thus not available for protecting it during later removals and installations. Furthermore, the chains add to the cost of production of the covers without providing any performance advantages.
Yet another problem associated with prior art covers is that their doors are often not adequately secured. Most camper shell doors include either a single latch in the middle or a pair of latches at either side adjacent to the lower edge. The latches generally include locking cylinders and T-handles. However, many prior art cover doors are relatively easy to force open with a crowbar or similar tool, thus compromising the security of the enclosed space.
Heretofore, there has not been available a latch for pickup truck cover doors with the advantages and features of the present invention.